Grant: K23 AT006703 PI: Ather Ali, ND, MPH Institution: Yale University Modified Title: Mindfulness Interventions and Chronic Widespread Pain in Adolescents Modified Project Summary/Abstract Section There is increasing evidence that many chronic pain conditions that affect large numbers of adults (e.g. headaches, functional abdominal pain, fibromyalgia) begin in childhood and persist. Recent data show that a large proportion of individuals diagnosed with juvenile fibromyalgia/chronic widespread pain continued to meet diagnostic criteria for fibromyalgia into adulthood. These patients often became increasingly disabled over time. There is a great need for safe, effective, and well-tolerated interventions for younger populations. A number of trials have assessed various forms of mindfulness meditation with promising results in outcomes in adults ranging from reduced pain, improved physical function, and fewer tender points in adults with fibromyalgia. However, there have been no studies in children and the success in adults is tempered by the challenge in tailoring mindfulness interventions for pediatric populations in which issues of adherence, feasibility, parental support, and developmental appropriateness need to be incorporated into the protocol. The focus of the K23 research is to develop and test the feasibility, safety, tolerability and acceptability of a mindfulness meditation intervention for adolescents with juvenile fibromyalgia/widespread chronic pain. This study will provide high-quality data for a larger, more definitive R01 submission. The goals of this project are consistent with NCCAM's emphasis on treating chronic pain and Strategic Plan goals to ?support clinical evaluation and intervention studies of mind/body interventions? and ?support high-quality research training and career development opportunities to increase the number, quality, and diversity of CAM researchers.? In addition to the research, the candidate will regularly meet with his mentor and advisory committee to ensure consistent progress and adherence to the training, research, and career development plan. This will help ensure a productive period of career development, and provide the skills, experience, and guidance in order to advance to an independent clinician-researcher focused on chronic pain and integrative medicine interventions.